undertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Human Souls
This Article is one Giant headcanon, you've been Warned You CAN use the Humans, But Not The Ones I Made (atleast without permission) The Human Souls. (Professor´s Version) The Human Souls Are The First Six Humans (Except Chara) To Enter The Underground This Article Will Describe Their Personality and Backstory The Blue Soul The Blue Soul was quite Introverted They Didnt talk much, and didnt really interfere with anything, They Never laughed and Were Quite Serius, They Had a Depressing Past, They Do not want to talk about, so neither will I They Suffered From Depression.The Only Passion They Had Was Ballet,Music and Dancing in general When They Fell Down Into The Underground, they walked through the ruins, avoiding monsters. Untill They Reached Waterfall, This Went Well. Where Undyne Put an End to their life. (Most of The Human's Personality is shown,with the "Blue Attack" As it pulls you down.) The Green Soul The Green Soul, Was Quite A Kind Person. They Were Interested In Cooking. They Fell Down Alongside another Human, The Orange Soul When The Two Fell Down Into The Underground Orange Wanted to Kill The "Disgusting Misfits" And fight his way out. While Green Spared the monsters. They Successfully Avoided Contact With Monsters Until Snowdin. Where Greater Dog, Put An End To Orange. Saddened, and wounded, Green Made It Untill Hotland,Where He Died, Helping A Few Monsters Out Of lava, As They Betrayed Him. (His Personality, Can Also Be Seen In Undyne´s Fight. As, The Green Soul Takes the Form of a "Shield") The Orange Soul The Orange Soul,Was Quite a Manly Individual. They Fell Down Alongside another Human, The Orange Soul.When The Two Fell Down Into The Underground Orange Wanted to Kill The "Disgusting Misfits" And fight his way out. While Green Spared the monsters. They Successfully Avoided Contact With Monsters Until Snowdin. Where Greater Dog, Put An End To Orange. (His Personality is Also shown, by Orange Attacks, As you have to CHARGE through them to not get hit) The Purple Soul The Purple Soul. Oh, They Were Quite Odd. They Were Analitical And Analized Everything, From the candy, to the Dirt. When They Fell Down They Were All alone. An Orphan Aswell.They Bored Every monster, so it left them alone. It seems that this tactic works quite well. They Survived Untill Waterfall. Where Undyne Put An End To His "Expedition..." The Human Felt a Strong Sense Of Guilt,and Felt Like They Were Restricted To only a Few Options. (As Seen In Muffets Battle With The "Trap Mode" And the KR / Poison Effect In the Genocide Sans Battle.) The Aqua Soul The Aqua Soul, Poor Kid. It didnt last long. The First Monster In The Ruins Got them. As, They Called For Help When they fell down. And Waited...And waited... When the monster came, it killed the human instantly. (Patience. As Seen in the Aqua Attacks, where you have to wait to dodge them.) The Yellow Soul The Yellow Soul, Was One Heck of a kid. They Brought justice..and a Gun. As They Entered The Ruins. They THreated Every monster, without ever killing one. Seems like it worked. untill the Core. Shortly Before He Got out they died. The Yellow Human Was Interested In Archery, and had a Pinpoint Accuracy